


An Unsatisfying Replacement

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, False Knot Vibrator, Knotting, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam and Dean left you at the hotel to finish off a hunt because your heat was due; but anything other than your alphas' knots was not going to help get you through it.





	An Unsatisfying Replacement

Twelve hours. You had to wait for your alpha brothers for twelve hours into your heat before they got back from the hunt they had benched you on. They knew you were getting ready to go into heat and they had argued that it would be less distracting, and they could get the job done quicker, if you hung back. So you stayed at the hotel while they finished everything up. At least they had sprung for a nice hotel to lock you up in.

When they finally got back you were in tears in the king size bed that you shared, surrounded by their fading scent that did nothing to help you. Sam came in first, freshly showered and found you with your false knot vibrator shoved in you to the hilt, your knuckles white around it, crying for relief.

You moaned when he removed it from you, tossing it carelessly to the side, “We’re here now for you, baby girl, we got you.”

“Alpha,” you sighed into his neck as he pulled you into his arms. You straddled his waist and lowered yourself immediately onto his satisfying alpha cock and began riding him.

“Damn, Y/N/N, you need that alpha cock in you that bad baby girl?” He had his hands on your hips, but he let you set the pace.

You took one of your brother’s giant hands and wrapped it over one of your breasts. He kneaded it skillfully, then rolled your peaked nipple between two fingers before sucking it into his mouth. You mewled at the new sensation and ran both of your hands through his hair, holding him to your chest. He kept up his work, toying with the breast that wasn’t occupied with his mouth, and rolling your nipple between his teeth and lips and working it over with his tongue.

Just as your orgasm was finally about to hit, you scented your other alpha enter the room and fresh slick leaked out of you, soaking Sam’s lap and the bed beneath you. Your legs shook and you buried your head in the crook of Sam’s neck as he worked you through your release.

“Someone’s happy to see their brother,” he teased, and you bit his shoulder.

“Looks like it,” Dean replied, fisting his own cock, eyeing the two of you like the predator he is, “Sorry about the wait, Sweetheart.”

You growled at him, deep from the back of your throat which turned into a whine when Sam lifted you off of him. He had decided a change was necessary now that Dean was here, so he spun around to face him and the two of you moved farther up the bed until Sam could lie back against the pillows. You resumed your position, leaned over Sam and presented yourself to your elder alpha who eagerly climbed into bed behind you and quickly began to work you open with your own slick.

It took no time for him to open you up enough to take him and he wasted even less time sinking into you balls deep in one thrust. Sam resheathed himself in you, then they both awaited your signal to begin. When you were ready you rocked yourself down and back on to both of your alpahs' cocks, and your brothers set a steady pace. The three of you quickly started to match each other’s thrusts perfectly, just like with everything else you did together.

Dean helped hold you up, and himself steady, with his hands on your shoulders and Sam held your lower back and one of your ass cheeks as you all worked toward your release. With two alphas deep inside you the pains from your heat were starting to subside. You felt your walls start to contract again and your arms started to give out. Dean pulled you up and held you tight against his chest, massaging your breasts, while Sam rubbed tight circles over your clit causing you to shudder into another orgasm. You could feel Sam’s knot starting to expand as they continued to work you through your release.

Now that your alphas were there you had nothing to worry about. You would take Sam’s knot first and then Dean’s, after you all ate and slept, then you would do it all over again. That vibrator wouldn’t be needed again for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
